coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8464 (5th September 2014)
Plot Fiz and Tyrone verify what Owen is telling them and then rush round to the Builder's Yard. Tony tries to talk their way out of it but they can see the guilt written on Jason's face. Beth and Kirk's initial requirements are a posh hotel and violins as the guests arrive. Michelle tries to warn them of the price. David makes Max take his first pill which will take an hour to take effect. Jason tells Tony he should have come clean at the start. Ken ponders in front of Rob what evidence he could find to prove Peter innocent. The cricket team retires to the gym to discuss tactics. Both Sharif and Dev refuse to back down from their self-nominations as captain. Beth wants a limousine for the wedding, morning suits, framed pictures of the couple for guests' favours and one more bridesmaid than Rob and Tracy are having. Michelle shocks them with a rough estimate but Kirk promises Beth that he will find the money. Rob finds out Carla's suspicions about Peter's innocence and she unnerves him by talking about going to the police. He persuades her to think further on it. By a majority the team decide to make Alya the captain. Her first act is to force Dev and Sharif to shake hands. Liz overhears Jason, Tony and Eva talking about their problem and Tony is forced to tell her story but he denies knowing anything about it beforehand. Michael is due to have his tag taken off tomorrow. Max's behaviour improves noticeably but Kylie is depressed that his future is controlled by pills. When questioned by Owen, Todd tries to put the blame on Gary but Jason puts him right. Rob hits the whisky. Consumed by guilt, Jason decides to tell Tyrone and Fiz the truth. He, Tony and Todd go round to No. 9 and find Fiz and Tyrone taking flooring sheets out of the skip for evidence. Jason confesses but is told the building inspector is being told what has happened. They hand the ripped cheque back and advise them to get a good lawyer. Cast Regular cast *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Carla Barlow - Alison King *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Kal Nazir - Jimi Mistry *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Sharif Nazir - Marc Anwar *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Victoria Street *Jason's Construction - Yard *V Court Fitness Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: An incensed Tyrone confronts Jason and threatens to report him to the building inspector; Rob tries to persuade Carla not to tell the police what Peter said; and Alya is appointed captain of Steve's cricket team. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,430,000 viewers (12th place). *No episode of Coronation Street was shown on Monday 8th September due to coverage of a Euro 2016 qualifier. Instead a one-hour episode was shown on Sunday 7th September at 7.00pm. Category:2014 episodes